Too Much of One Good Thing
by Popcornalicious
Summary: Whitney's back as Madam Mask, but what has she gotten Tony into this time? Batman's dimension! What happened to the generator and why is Bruce Wayne extra suspicious of Tony? And why can Tony still contact his friends? Find out in this epic tale! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool fall day. The wind was blowing fiercely at the leaves, of which didn't want to fall. The birds were chirping excitedly, though the wind made it hard to hear their melodies. Every now and then a leaf would fall to the ground, in its golden color. But as though the leaves should've been the most seen of things in this city, they weren't. They were shadows. Now they shadows weren't all bad, most of them concealed a certain masked man. A black silhouette could be seen atop one of the many rooftops. He had a muscular build, though he wore a cape that let him disappear in the shadows. His mask had pointed ears on their sides. His suit was ash grey with a bat symbol that smart people feared. Below his symbol, was his utility belt which was very useful for catching villains. But that wasn't the case at the moment. His cold stare was fixed on a black-haired boy who seemed to be really lost.

He wore a red T-Shirt and jeans. His backpack was slung over his shoulder and over his arms to connect at what seemed to be a button. His piercing blue eyes were franticly studying the surroundings of the city. A second later, he took out his phone from his pocket and almost dropped it when it said, "Fifty new messages from Pepper Potts and James Rhodes." It looked as though he was checking them and then put it away. He walked until he found a newspaper stand and bought the latest edition. It read:

**Dark Knight Saves Lives**

**Dark Knight saves people from stray train headed toward Wayne Enterprise. Gotham PD still believes the vigilante should turn himself in. from our recent polls, many people believe they should stop trying to capture him and start trying to help him.**

**Break-In at Wayne Enterprise**

**Last night, a mysterious figure broke into the building. The police have not released any more information, but we also have word the Batman himself was there. Of course, the police believe he had been involved. Our guess is that Mr. Wayne's new prototype inter-dimensional wormwhole generator was stolen. **

**The Batman could see the paper through his binoculars. The boy's face had paled once he read about the break-in at his company. He remembered that night.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Flashback**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**The air was still, the wolves didn't howl, and the bat didn't fear.**

**The vigilante skillfully jumped down the rooftop to his own company's doors. All he had to do to get in was push his key and he was in. The silent alarm had been triggered from the third floor, so he made his way to there. What the Dark Knight saw was something he hadn't expected to. Across the room, he saw a woman in a gold mask and black jumpsuit. Her hair was the color of ebony, but it seemed unnatural. On her back was a machine that seemed damaged because some of the wires were either sticking out or sparking. She still hadn't noticed Batman in the shadowy corner. She started to approach his generator when a blue blast came out of nowhere.**

"**I thought you were through with this, Whitney." said a mysterious voice.**

"**Iron Man!" she growled.**

"**I also thought you could manage to keep at least one prototype generator working. And you had to drag me to another dimension, too! I am so turning you in this time." said the still secret voice.**

"**Show yourself!" she said.**

"**I would. It's just that that little trip gave me a renewable energy source so I don't have to charge my suit. Boy, are you in for it. Ah, what the heck. I'll come back. Oh, and you in the corner I know you're there." said Iron Man as he appeared in front of Whitney, his arms crossed.**

**The Batman came out of the corner, knowing it would be pointless staying hidden. He threw a batarang at Whitney. She dodged it, much to his surprise. She tried to reach the machine, but was stopped by Iron Man who had grabbed her arm. She wriggled free and fled the scene through the skylight, but not before receiving an exclusive tracking device from Batman. Iron Man turned around hoping to see the machine, but it wasn't there. Obviously confused, he went into stealth mode and left.**

**The Batman lugged the machine into the Bat Mobile, and left for his mansion.**


	2. Chapter 2

The boy had an angered expression on his face as he folded the newspaper and continued to carry it in his hand. 'Why not his backpack?' asked Bruce in his head. Then he saw someone very familiar. 'What's Dick doing here?' thought Bruce with a puzzled expression. Dick was walking down the street carelessly with out lifting his eyes from the comic and stumbled into the boy. The boy got up, while helping Dick and his comic up, too.

"Sorry." said the boy.

"No problem. Dick Grayson. And you are?" asked Dick as he got up.

"Tony Stark. The only kid who has a heart implant that's blue!" said Tony with a slight chuckle as he shook Dick's hand.

"Wow! Really? We have to hang out. Meet me at the huge mansion with a threatening butler in around an hour. You can't miss it!" his voice trailed off as he started to walk away, waving.

Tony waved back and started reaching for his phone. He launched the web browser and searched for what Dick had described. His face grew with bewilderment as he looked at the screen. The dark Knight used his binoculars to zoom in and see it.

The screen was like nothing he'd ever seen before. It seemed to be projecting the image above the screen holographicly. What was being projected was more interesting. A spinning logo that said Stark Industries was in the middle of it all. 'Stark? So he's rich.' thought Bruce. As the Gotham Times should have popped up at the search, it didn't. Instead it showed a picture of Iron Man battling the so called Whitney at a train yard. Atop of that it read the New York Times. 'New York? But I searched my computer and he was a total mystery to everyone. In fact, he was never sighted before.' thought Bruce.

Tony launched his GPS application and almost jumped when it worked. He started following it until he reached Wayne Enterprise. 'Uh oh. Better change back.' thought Bruce as he rushed off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tony's POV YAY _____________________________________________________________________________________

'At least I can find out what's going on back in my world.' thought Tony as he pushed open the doors to Wayne Enterprise. He walked over to the secretary and asked about a tour. She replied that one was going on right then on the tenth floor. Tony thanked the lady and walked over to the elevator. He pushed the button and started waiting. The doors slid open revealing a man with jet black hair, a black suit, a blue shirt, and piercing blue eyes. He smiled and walked over the Tony who was about to walk into the elevator.

"Hello. Here for the tour?" asked Bruce.

"Uh, yes. Mr.?" asked Tony as he blinked a few times just knowing he's seen that man before.

"Wayne. But, please call me Bruce. Your name?" asked Bruce with a charming smile.

"Tony Stark. I'm sad to hear about the generator." said Tony.

"Oh, you're the one Dick has been talking about. How about I drive you to the mansion with Dick. I know he's somewhere here with Barbara." said Bruce as he pulled out his phone and text messaged Barbara who just happened to be in the same lobby. She walked over to them, followed by a running Dick. He stopped short and slammed into the wall.

"That has to hurt!" said Tony as everyone but Dick laughed.

"It's not funny!" said Dick as he smiled forgetting everyone had just laughed at him.

Everyone was introduced as they stepped into the black limo waiting outside. It took only a few minutes to reach the mansion. They stepped out of the limo, and were greeted by an aging butler.

"Master Bruce. Welcome back." said Alfred warmly as the group walked into the building.

Dick instantly flopped onto the couch, resulting in Barbara shaking her head at him. Tony snickered and actually sat on the couch, followed by Barbara.

"So, you really have a heart implant that's blue?" asked Dick excitedly.

"Yeah. Hate how I got it though." said Tony as he lifted his shirt up revealing the blue implant that was glowing.

"How?" asked Dick and Barbara at the same time.

"Well, it all happened a few months ago. My dad ,being the head of Stark Industries, had total control of all the operations of the company. I invented stuff, too. One of them, the Earth Movers, had caught the eye of one of my dad's employees. He wanted to turn it into a weapon and my dad kept on refusing. One day, when me and my dad were on a private plane ride, my dad refused again. The next thing we knew we were hurdling down to the ground. I made it out alive, but I got this implant in my heart. My dad, he wasn't that lucky. The next day, I learned that The employee, Obadiah Stane, had taken over my dad's job until I turn eighteen. Now, Stark Industries is being used to make weapons. It's just chaos now. I even got kicked out of Stark Tower on a field trip!" said Tony with eyes which told many tales.

"I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, Me and Bruce's parent are both dead." said Dick reassuringly.

"That Stane guy is wrong. I can't believe nobody can stand up to him." said Barbara with disgust.

"Well, there is one man who does. Iron Man. He's this guy who invented cool armor with like a billion features. He's pretty much a superhero with a secret identity." said Tony careful not to reveal too much information.

"Iron Man? How come we've all never heard any of this?" asked Bruce suspiciously.

"Uh, there's one little thing I haven't told you. You know your generator? Well, at Stark Industries, we had one, too. Madam Mask stole it, and Iron Man tried to stop her. I was there because I, uh, sneaked in to find my inventions. Madam Mask turned it on by accident, and we all got sucked in. I hid in a corner until it was over, and Iron Man gave me a lift to a hotel and told me Madam Mask was really Whitney." said Tony.

"You're from another dimension?" asked Bruce.

"I guess so." said Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cool!" said Dick as he jumped up from the couch almost as high as Robin does.

"Wow! How'd did you do that?" asked Tony with wide eyes as Dick skillfully landed on the couch.

"Showoff." mumbled Barbara.

"I used to be a gymnast." said Dick with a proud look on his face.

"How's your dimension like?" asked Barbara.

"Well, it's pretty typical except for the villains. And of course we don't have Batman, Batgirl, and Robin. The Mandarin gets his power by rings and now he's almost unstoppable." said Tony smugly.

"Well, the Batgirl is pretty cute." said Barbara, earning a laugh from Dick and a weird look from Tony.

"Isn't Mandarin like a sauce or something?" asked Dick.

"I wish." said Tony sadly.

"Anyways, I still have total connection with my dimension. I hope nothings too wrong without me or Iron Man. I probably should call Pepper and Rhodey." said Tony.

"Who are they?" asked Barbara as Tony put his phone on the floor.

"Best friends." said Tony as his Phone started to project a hologram about five feet tall. It started to project an orb that was spinning with a picture of Rhodey and a phone handset. Then it grew wide enough for two people and it dropped the globe and started roughly projecting two teens. It grew more detailed until it looked as if they were almost there. The redheaded girl had a scowl on her face, and the African-American boy just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Uh, hi, guys. Why the long faces?" asked Tony with a pathetic chuckle that trailed off.

"We're the ones who should be asking the questions, Tony! For example, Why are you off the readings? What happened to Whitney? And who are they?" asked Pepper with the You-better-tell-me-or-I'll-kill-you voice, directing the last question to Barbara, Bruce and Dick.

"I kinda went dimension traveling. And, uh remember that time communications went down with Madam Mask? I, uh, kinda lied and said I didn't know who she was. She's Whitney. And the people behind me are Bruce, Barbara, and Dick." said Tony with a weak smile.

"You lied to us…again. Well, you're lucky you're in another dimension or I'd try piloting again. We know that wouldn't be pretty." said Rhodey as he was pushed out of the projection quite harshly by Pepper.

"Whitney. Stane. Is. Madam. Mask. I'm going to kill you Tony! Why that little, sly, witch!" screamed Pepper causing everybody to slowly try and cover their ears with their right hands, even Rhodey.

"So, how're you going to get back? Maybe you could build it. Oh, and by the way Whiplash says he wants to crush your bones." said Rhodey as he walked back into the projection.

"Nice to know he's alive. What about Mr. Fix?" asked Tony.

"No idea. I hope he still isn't thinking about going after me and my dad." said Pepper solemnly.

A loud alarm-type beeping started clouding the other line. Rhodey ran out of the picture to see what was going on. Pepper turned in his direction with a worried look. Everyone turned to Tony, but his face grew pale as though he knew what was happening. He shrugged it off and managed to actually yell.

"He's trying to track you! Turn down the suit, turn off your phones, all communications! Everything! Bye!" shouted Tony as he started to kneel down to his phone. He turned off the projection and just turned and sat on the couch with his head down. The team exchanged glances, and Bruce was the first to speak.

"Tony… what happened?" asked Bruce while he placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Well, let's see. Mr. Fix probably just sent Whiplash to hurt my friends… again. And I can't help them. It's all Stane's fault. And mine. But, maybe it was enough time for Rhodey to save them, no matter the communications. I'm so happy I made that button that turns everything like an abandoned warehouse. But, I won't know for a while. It's making me burn myself inside out. Just knowing I could've done something, or been more careful." said Tony with a bit of hope, but more saddening guilt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tony. I hope you find a way back soon." said Barbara.

Bruce felt guilt rush through his body. 'I could give that kid a better life than mine. I almost failed on Dick.' he thought as he looked at the saddened faces all around him. 'But I need Iron Man and Whitney there, too. I already know where Whitney is. But where could Iron Man be? And why do I feel like I'm missing something big?'

The Bat Wave sounded from his pocket. He pulled it out and shot a glance at Barbara and Dick, who nodded. They told Tony they had something to do, and left. Tony heard his headset say something about energy threat detected and he made his way to the balcony.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony searched for cameras all around him. There was one hidden in the vines on the rooftop. It was many stories above him, but it was clearly aimed at Tony as if it was being controlled. Tony stepped back into the building, and sat on the couch, wondering how to leave. 'I could just leave, but they'll wonder where I went. There are probably a million cameras around here. I'm such an idiot! I can just turn it off by hacking into it!' thought Tony as he took out his phone, pointed it at a direction that only he could see the screen of, and started to load the armory's mainframe. It took him about a minute to hack into the system before he was shut out by the security system. 'Whenever that happens, I know this isn't a normal billionaire we're talking about. Guess I should just walk out and come up with an excuse.' He just walked out onto the street, searching for a dark alley. He found one in a matter of minutes. 'Pretty long alley.' he thought.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked a sly feminine voice.

"Trust me, lady. You do not want to mess with me." said Tony to the still mysterious voice.

"Really? Now why wouldn't I?" asked the woman who had stepped out of the shadows. She had a black beanie on her raven hair. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and a grey open jacket. She was wearing a dark green pair of baggy pants with black sneakers. She had a metal piece of piping in her right hand, ready to whack Tony with it.

'A weirdo knowing my secret couldn't hurt, now could it? I bet she doesn't even watch television.' thought Tony as he dodged a blow from the woman's pipe. "I really didn't want to do this in front of anybody, but you leave me no choice." said Tony as he pressed the button from his backpack that slid away to reveal a glowing blue circle. From his pack, red armor began to seamlessly make it's way around Tony's body, but some yellow was there, too. The darkness started to fade away from the alley because the armor's power core, repulsores, and boot jets started to glow a pale blue. He started to hover a few feet above the ground, instantly making the woman drop her weapon and run away screaming. 'That was easy! I should do Staples commercials.' he thought with a laugh. Tony started flying higher into the sky until he was around twenty-five feet away from the rooftops. His computer was telling him the threat was right there. He didn't see anything until a blur of purple, green and orange zoomed under him. Following that was a sleek, blue accented, black car with a blue aura following it. Tony decided that no superhero would use clown color schemes that reminded him of ice cream in a car, and was thinking about following the chase until he heard a few citizens below him.

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's-" said the crowd below him.

"Not Superman!" said Tony to the crowd.

"Then who are you? Did Batman make you?" asked a little boy.

"Iron Man. And, no he didn't make me. I am not a robot!" shouted Tony before he shot into the sky in a blur of red, yellow, and a faint blue.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A While Ago And The Same Time In A Way _____________________________________________________________________________________

Bruce placed his hand on the arcade game's screen and a grey elevator door with the Batman's logo and blue accents came into view. The trio stepped inside and made their way to the Bat Cave. They each changed into their costumes. Dick was done a few seconds before Barbara, but a few minutes before Bruce. They walked around to the usual super computed they crowded around, but this time there was something else there: the generator.

"How could he do this?" asked Dick in shock of what he saw.

"I think he has his reasons, but you're right. Poor Tony has to suffer. I really hope his friends are alright." said Barbara with despair clear in her voice.

"Knowing Bruce, he's probably just waiting to get them all together in one place." said Dick getting a bit more hopeful.

"Yeah, probably." said Barbara as she put on her hood, and Dick put on his mask.

"Don't worry, I've got it all planned out." said Bruce with his mask already on.

"Of course you do." mumbled Robin.

"He is the Batman." said Batgirl.

Batman sat on the chair and pushed a button that showed the Joker and his goons spraying laughing gas at people through their car's windshields. He was laughing in a scary clownish way.

"Let's go. Robin, try and round them off at 7th. Batgirl, same at 9th. I'll be the distraction." said Batman as he jumped into the Bat Mobile. Batgirl and Robin did the same on their motorcycles, and they roared off through three of the many secret exits to the streets. Batman was barely on the streets when his security system told him it was being hacked. He pushed a button that hopefully shut them out. 'Who could have possibly tried to hack in and why?' he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

'The nerve of those people! Of course, Happy doesn't even know what AI means so how bad could they possibly be?' Tony was now racing above the blur of an ice cream colored van. The Bat Mobile was also tailing the van, while having pies thrown at the car. A few blocks ahead, Robin was waiting for the right time to head the Joker off, obviously wearing a smoke mask. And a few more, Batgirl was waiting with her motorcycle. Tony decided to let them have a little fun before he ended it. 'Time to bust out the skates!' thought Tony a second before deploying the skates and landing to the right of the Bat Mobile.

"Dude, did you just bust out the skates?" asked a laughing voice at the armory. "Rhodey? You were there all along?" asked Tony while dodging a pie like a show-off. "Hey! Don't forget me!" reminded Pepper.

"What are you? Ice cream remake of the Flyboy?" asked the Joker, who was almost defeated. "Hey, Iron Man is pretty solid, dude." responded Tony before he stopped skating and started flying above the van.

With a whoosh, Robin jumped onto the Joker's van and cut a hole through it with a laser. Punch amazingly jumped out of the van and onto the street while taking Robin down with him.

Robin took his staff out of his belt and did a flip over Punch, who in turn grabbed his leg and spun him around and let him crash into the alley. Punch ran up to deliver the final blow but was pummeled to the ground by a powerful kick from Batgirl. "You're getting rusty." teased Batgirl. "Come on before he makes us wash the car again!" exclaimed Robin as he jumped onto Batgirl's bike and sped off back to the fight.

As Batman knew he was the only one left, he put the Bat Mobile on auto-pilot and jumped onto the van and through the hole. Judy tried to knock Batman out, but was knocked out before that could happen. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." growled Joker. He made a pitiful attempt to pin Batman down, but he grabbed his hand and put them put behind the Joker's back and hand cuffed them.

"Wow. That guy's good." said Tony. "What? Who's good?" asked Rhodey. "Batman. I didn't do anything and he's got it over with." replied Tony while watching the scene get cleaned up. "You should probably getting back now, Tony." reminded Pepper. "Oh, yeah." "Wait. Are you guy's okay?" asked Tony. "Yeah, it was just some poser." replied Rhodey. "Well, I had a sad moment when you cut off! Oh well, call ya tomorrow." promised Tony. "Bye!" Tony saw the image turn off and was relieved they were safe.

____________________________________________________________________________________--

After searching for a more friendly alley, Tony suited down and ran back to the Manor. Sadly, Bruce, Barbara, and Dick were all waiting for him. "Hey, where were you?" asked Dick with a smile. "I would ask the same thing, but none of us want to get into that." replied Tony with a smirk of satisfaction. The Bat Team shared a look and dropped it when Tony started to stare at them weirdly. "So, do you need a place to stay?" asked Bruce, knowing he had a lot of rooms. "I got a hotel, but my money's not going to last forever, well it probably will, but not what's in my pocket." replied Tony with a cheesy smile. "Then it's settled. You can have the room next to Dick's." "Thanks." Tony gratefully thanked.

"Can you tell us more about Iron Man?" asked Barbara pleadingly with puppy dog eyes. "How about turning on the news? I bet he's on." replied Tony. Barbara sat on the couch, followed by Dick and Tony, and turned on the t.v. from the remote.

"Breaking News! The Bat Team recently took down the Joker and his goons earlier this day. Citizens claim they saw a man in yellow and red armor flying overhead and sending a flew blasts at the Joker. Someone sent us a clip and here it is." A clip with Tony in the Iron Man Armor flying above the van was shown. The image quality was okay. They were obviously from a higher level of an apartment complex. The clip ended right about when Tony was deploying the skates.

"Cool!" breathed out Dick and wondered how he hadn't gotten a good look when we actually was there.

"Yeah." said Barbara. Bruce was now looking at the t.v. It turns out that the BatWave was less important.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! *steps out from curtain* I have an author's note on here as I do on my more updated chapters of my stories. I'm trying to maintain the rating. I could've done a lot more if I wasn't a goody two-shoes writer. I have no problem with that. Just tellin' ya. Um, thank you for all the reviews, fave's, and alerts. They really do mean a lot to me. Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter! Next two reviews can pick. Um... have a good day?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman: The Animated Series or Iron Man: Armored Adventures

* * *

**

"Iron Man." Bruce mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms and started baying attention to the TV. The only one that caught that was Tony, who sent another million questions streaming into his head. The newscaster announced some more clips and interviewed Commissioner Gordon.

"He is not in any association to the Batman. As far as we can tell, he is another vigilante helping the citizens of Gotham. We will try to make contact with him when we can. No further comment." Jim Gordon's voice and lyrics showed up on the screen.

'I think a meeting with the Batman and the Commissioner is called for.' Bruce thought a second before thinking up an excuse. "I'll see you kids later. Some _business _meeting." Bruce said as he started heading for the Batcave which just happened to be in the same direction as the garage.

"Does he do that often?" Tony asked while turning to wave. "More than you know." Dick replied with a sigh. "So, since we saw the whole broadcast wanna go to the theatre?" a bored Barbara asked.

"Uh, sure. Wonder how the movies here are." Tony replied as the trio left to downtown Gotham.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANA

"Commissioner." a dark voice said as the commissioner of GPD walked into his office. "Oh, you. About Iron Man…" Gordon started. "His suit is similar to mine. Slimmer, more features, faster… whoever he is, he's a genius. Mr. Wayne is taking care of a teenager, he and Iron Man are from the same universe." The Dark Knight quickly explained while setting a picture of Tony on the desk.

"Hmm, someone's been busy. He's a hero for sure. Tell me when you make contact?" He asked. "Of course." The hero leaped out of the window and sent a grapple to a nearby building. Swinging up and over, he jumped into the Batmobile and sighed once he found out the Penguin was attacking.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANA

"How's your school?" Dick asked. The walk was becoming tiring and the sun was pouring down on them. "Normal, I think. I was home-schooled by my dad. I'm still learning the basics of school-life." Tony exasperated. Sweat was dripping the kids into a puddle and everyone was sick of it.

"Look! A store, with AIR CONDITIONING!" Barbara shouted as Wal-Mart came into view. **A/N Ha-ha. Don't deny it. You all do it! **"Ahh!" they shouted like lunatics as they ran to the store. Still shouting as they ran in, a second group ran in doing the same. They all shared a laugh and browsed the store.

'Superhero action figures? Wait, why are we even in this section?!' the thought screened past Tony as something cold hit the back of his head.

Barbara gasped and was gagged by an unknown pair of hands before she could realize it. Luckily, Dick saw all of it and did a backflip, landing on one of the goons. "Quit it! Or the kid gets it!" A brisk manly voice commanded. "Stupid guns." Dick mumbled before he and Tony were both gagged. Tony only remembered seeing them getting stuffed in a large van with many other people before his eyes closed.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANANA

'Finally.' The Batman thought as the scene was cleared up. Next thing he heard made it very clear to him it wasn't his day. "We've just received the alarm from a Wal-Mart, everybody in the store was kidnapped, we have no idea where they are. Be on the lookout." came the police scanner. "Great. Just great." Bruce sighed as he sped off to the alarm.

"Alfred, tell Barbara and Dick I need help." he said once he was in the Batmobile again. "Sir, they left with Master Tony half an hour ago to the theatre." informed Alfred. "But, they aren't picking up on the BatWave. Oh no." came the last word as somebody needed saving.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANANA

**Dick's POV**

"What? Huh? Where are we?" Dick mumbled as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes adjusted to the gloomy lightning of the-warehouse? Looking to his right, Dick saw Barbara started to wake up from his noise. On his left, Tony was lying there, unconscious with bruises on his arms.

'Get a better backpack, dude.' Dick thought. A muffled sound was heard from his right. The boy turned to see his team member trying to talk, but the cloth in her mouth was stopping her. Dick carefully removed it and noticed he wasn't tied up, unlike his friends.

"Where are we?" Barbara whispered while untying Tony. "Don't know. I just know we're separated from the rest." he responded. Scanning the area, Dick saw a vent up at the top of the building. 'Jump on a crate, jump on another, and bingo…but Tony can't.' Dick discarded the thought.

They could simply come back for him, though. No, not them, not without Bruce. Tony's body started moving a bit, more like twitching. Dick shook the boy genius and gave a sigh of relief when Tony sat up quite normally.

Being kidnapped many times, Tony simply leaned up against the crate. "Um, you just woke up in a warehouse run by goons and you're _relaxing?!" Barbara exclaimed not so quietly._

_Dick shushed her and Tony simply shrugged. "Been kidnapped before. No worries." Tony smiled. "We have a question. Can you jump?" Dick asked. "Huh?"_


End file.
